kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Zack
Zack is een personage in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix die voorkomt in Olympus Coliseum. Hij is het enige Final Fantasy-personage dat in het spel voorkomt (afgezien van de moogles). Zack streeft ernaar om een held te worden, en sluit zich aan bij Ventus en Hercules om de Unversed tegen te gaan. Zack ontmoet Hercules tijdens een aanval door de Unversed, wordt vrienden met Ventus en koestert een mogelijke liefde voor Aqua, of flirt gewoon met haar. Hij zocht ook naar training onder leiding van Phil zodat hij een held kon worden, maar op het laatst koos Phil ervoor om Hercules verder te gaan trainen. Journal entry ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Originele versie: Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII -'' ''A boy who longs to become a hero. He heard that Phil specialized in training heroes, and competed to become his next student, but Hercules ended up edging him out. Nothing fazes Zack, who smiles his way through the worst of troubles. Hades manipulated him and turned him into a warrior of darkness, but Zack's heart was freed when Terra defeated him. Vertaling: Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII -'' ''Een jongen die een verlangen heeft om een held te worden. Hij hoorde dat Phil gespecialiseerd is om helden te trainen, en concurreerde om zijn volgende student te worden, maar uiteindelijk had Hercules hem overtroffen. Niets staat Zack in de weg, die het pad van de ernstigste problemen glimlachend bewandelt. Hades manipuleerde hem en veranderde hem in een krijger der duisternis, maar Zack's hart werd verlost toen Terra hem had verslagen. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Zack komt voor in Olympus Coliseum waar hij op zoek is naar Philoctetes, die bekend is om mensen te trainen tot helden, en hij hoopt dat hij zijn leerling mag worden. Hij ontmoet Hercules en Ventus tijdens een aanval door de Unversed en laat daar zijn vaardigheden aan Phil zien. Omdat Phil maar één leerling tegelijkertijd wilt trainen en hij Hercules momenteel al aan het trainen is, "beslist" hij om een wedstrijdje te houden tussen de twee jongens om hem te helpen met zijn beslissing: Hercules of Zack. Phil laat ze allebei deelnemen in een van de twee hoofdgroepen in het toernooi, omdat er in de andere groep nog een andere kanshebber was (vermoedelijk Terra). Om Zack een even goede kans te geven, weigert Phil Hercules te trainen totdat hij de strijd met Zack heeft "gewonnen", waardoor Hercules met Ventus moet trainen. Tijdens de confrontatie tussen Hercules en Zack in de ronde van de halve finale, verschijnt er een leger Unversed in de stad Athene (de stad vlakbij Thebe), en Ventus zegt vrijwillig met ze af te handelen zodat de strijd tussen Hercules en Zack niet verstoord hoeft te worden. Omdat hij niet wilt dat zijn vriend gewond raakt, trekt Hercules zich, net voor Zack de mogelijkheid krijgt, uit de strijd. Hierdoor heeft Zack automatisch gewonnen. Maar als Zack op de plek is aangekomen, zijn de monsters al verslagen. Dan komt Phil aan en hij vertelt ze dat een van de eigenschappen van een held de wil is om hetgene te doen wat goed is en snel om te handelen, en, omdat Zack net na Hercules afhaakte, besluit Phil dat Hercules "alweer" zijn leerling wordt. Ventus vraagt onopgemerkt aan Phil of het ooit wel zijn bedoeling was om Hercules te stoppen met trainen. Phil geeft toe dat Hercules een beetje aftakelde en een beetje competitie nodig had, maar Phil gaf de mogelijkheid voor Zack om zijn leerling te worden wel toe. Hoewel hij teleurgesteld is, accepteert Zack zijn verlies glimlachend. Ondertussen komt Terra aan in het Coliseum, en Hades probeert een manier te vinden om hem naar de duisternis te laten bezwijken. Frustrerend door Terra's vooruitgang in het toernooi, komt Hades Zack tegen die het Coliseum binnenkomt en hij gebruikt de duisternis in zijn hart om hem te manipuleren. Wanneer Terra de laatste ronde heeft bereikt, komt hij Zack tegen als zijn tegenstander, maar Terra weet hem te verslaan. Als Terra wilt vertrekken staat Zack op en valt hij opnieuw aan, en deze keer gebruikt hij de kracht van de duisternis en heeft hij sterkere aanvallen. Terra wint nog een keer, en bevrijdt daarmee Zack uit de handen van Hades. Na het tweede gevecht helpt Terra Zack overeind te komen en stelt hij zichzelf voor. Zack vertelt Terra dat hij hem precies had voorgesteld als hoe dat een held eruit zou zien vanwege zijn houding, maar Terra vertelt dat hij er geen is. Zack luistert daar niet naar en zegt dat een held zijn niet iets is waar je zelf voor kiest, en nadat ze de strijd gezien hebben, beschouwen zowel hij als het publiek Terra als held. Voordat Terra vertrekt, beloven ze aan elkaar dat ze een rematch zullen houden, een waarbij Zack zijn eigen kracht zal gebruiken. Later ontmoet Zack Aqua terwijl ze over Terra staat te praten met Phil en Hercules. Aqua raakt in de war als Zack vertelt over zijn gevecht met Terra in de finale, maar dan legt Phil de regels van het toernooi uit en vertelt hij over de oosterlijke en westerlijke groep (de twee hoofdgroepen die eerder werden vermeld). Zowel Phil als Hercules vertrekken, en Zack legt Aqua uit hoe hij Terra heeft ontmoet, hoe Hades hem met de duisternis bestuurde en hoe Terra hem had gered. Aqua raakt opgelucht om dit nieuws te horen. Zack en Aqua staan oog in oog in een gevecht met elkaar, en uiteindelijk verliest Zack. Zack accepteert vrolijk zijn verlies, en dan verschijnt Hades. Hades kwam kijken hoe de zaken ervoor stonden, en Zack wordt kwaad hem nog eens te zien. De god verwijnt nadat hij Terra beledigt en toegeeft dat hij de tegenstander is voor de finale, terwijl Zack achter hem aan probeert te gaan. Nu raakt Zack teleurgesteld in zijn verlies, omdat dit zijn enige kans was om het op tegen Hades op te nemen, nadat Hades hem probeerde te gebruiken, maar hij vertelt Aqua om wraak te nemen voor hem en Terra. Aqua komt op voor haar gevecht, terwijl Zack haar aanmoedigt vanuit de tribune. Hades komt tevoorschijn met de Ice Colossus, en zegt dat er in de regels staat dat een deelnemer steun mag zoeken. Zack gaat onmiddelijk naast Aqua staan om te vechten, maar ze vertelt hem dat ze het zelf tegen de twee wilt opnemen. Ze wint zegevierend, en het paar verlaten samen het Coliseum. Zack wilt haar overwinning vieren, dus vraagt hij haar mee uit op een date - waarmee hij dezelfde woorden gebruikt als tegen Aerith tijdens Final Fantasy: Crisis Core. Aqua houdt blozend haar hand voor haar gezicht uit verlegenheid, en zegt dat ze op reis is en nog maar een leerling is. Dan laat Zack Aqua beloven dat ze met hem op een date gaat zodra hij een echte held is geworden. Hoewel Aqua zegt dat ze niets kan beloven gaat Zack gewoon door en zegt hij dat hij nu nog beter zijn best gaat doen met trainen en hij gaat weg langs de poort. In de aftiteling is Zack leunend tegen de muur te zien, wat een bekende gewoonte van hem is. Hij leunt bij de poort naar Olumpus Coliseum terwijl hij kijkt hoe Phil Hercules traint. Dan is er een vleugel te horen van boven in de lucht, en daalt er een zwarte veer naar beneden naast Zack, en hij kijkt verrast om zich heen. Al hetgene wat nu van hem te zien is, is de zwarte veer die naar beneden is gekomen op de plek waar hij eerst stond. Personaliteit Zack's persoonlijkheid kan een beetje worden vergeleken met die van Ventus. Hij is vrolijk, opgewekt, en hij kan goed nieuwe vrienden maken, gezien hoe snel hij vrienden wordt met Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Hercules en Phil. Hij laat ook zien dat hij goed tegen zijn verlies kan, gezien wanneer Phil Hercules uitkiest om te trainen, en daarna weer wanneer hij wordt verslagen door Aqua. Zack heeft veel geduld en weet hoe hij met teleurstellingen moet omgaan, die hij vaak van zich afslaat als "lousy luck" (waardeloos geluk). Een voorbeeld daarvan is wanneer Phil Herc kiest boven hem. Zack's grootste ambitie is om een held te worden, net zoals hij dat in Final Fantasy wilt worden, en dat bewijst dat het zijn grootste motivatie is. Hij kan erg hardnekkig zijn en er helemaal voor gaan, zoals de keer dat hij de hele stad aan het doorzoeken was naar Phil. Hij streeft zelfs zo medogenloos naar zijn droom om een held te worden, dat Phil hem de bijnaam "Captain Eager" (kapitein enthousiast) geeft. Uiterlijk Zack heeft een originele haarstijl met korte, dikke zwarte stekels en een pony die zijn voorhoofd bedekt. Zijn ogen zijn lichtblauw. Door zijn uiterlijk in Olympus Coliseum draagt hij een pantser dat vergelijkbaar is aan dat van Hercules, alhoewel die van hem grijs is, in tegenstelling tot het oranje van Hercules. Naast dit pantser draagt Zack zijn SOLDIER-uniform met twee zilveren schouderpantseringen, zwarte handschoenen, een bruine bescherming over zijn onderbuik die over het pantser gedragen wordt, twee riemen over de eerdergenoemde bescherming, en zijn blauwe broek en coltrui, aanzienlijk lichter dan Zack's originele marineblauw-gekleurde kleding. Zack's bruine sandalen die tot kniehoogte komen dragen ook het onduidelijke ontwerp van zijn originele zwarte laarzen die tot kniehoogte komen, en daaronder draagt hij zwarte sokken. Small parts of his outfit have had swirls added to them en zijn lichaamsbouw is iets anders, waarschijnlijk om meer te passen bij de stijl van Olympus Coliseum. Tenslotte draagt Zack nog zijn originele SOLDIER-zwaard als wapen. Het logo van SOLDIER staat op zowel zijn zwaard als zijn bruine bescherming, net boven de riemen. In het tekenontwerp voor Zack voor Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep heeft hij een zichtbare omtrek van de Buster Sword op zijn schouder, maar het zwaard is niet in het spel verschenen. Het werd waarschijnlijk als basis voor zijn CG-render gebruikt omdat hij daar zijn SOLDIER-zwaard in die positie heeft. Zack draagt een gladiator-achtige helm tijdens het eerste gevecht tegen Terra. Vaardigheden Vechtstijl Terra moet het twee keer tegen Zack opnemen en Aqua een keer. Zodra men met Hades of Phil praat in de lobby van het Coliseum gaat de strijd tegen Zack van start. Hij is een erg sterke tegenstander en kan moeilijk te zijn verslaan wanneer men niet goed is voorbereid. Terra vecht met Zack in zowel zijn normale vorm en als zijn bezeten vorm, terwijl Aqua maar een keer tegen hem moet vechten, als hij niet bezeten is. Zack gebruikt een SOLDIER-zwaard. Het is een lang zwaard, het heeft een gekromde handvat met een spiraalvormig ontwerp en een lange steel, waardoor het een handig wapen is voor treffers met zowal een als twee handen. Hij kan goed met zijn zwaard omgaan en het dient als zijn enige wapen, hij wordt meestal op zijn rug gedragen. Zack heeft een goede behendigheid doordat hij in staat is om een achterwaardse salto uit te oefenen, kan springen met een afstand van 10 meter, en snel kan toeslaan, waar hij in uitblinkt. Maar dat betekent niet dat zijn aanvallen niet veel schade toerichten. Soms gebruikt hij de tactiek om toe te slaan en achter de speler aan te gaan, waarna hij vervolgens, als hij de speler heeft geraakt, een achterwaarde salto doet naar een veilige afstand. Hij is in staat om Dark Braver te gebruiken en een op licht gebaseerde spreuk, waarbij hij zijn zwaard rondzwaait om energie uit de grond op te roepen. Als hij bestuurd wordt door Hades in bet tweede gevecht, wordt Zack een moordmachine. Hij is in staat om "Hero's Pride" te gebruiken, waarbij hij vliegensvlug toeslaat en vervolgens een aantal dodelijke klappen uit te delen terwijl hij steeds teleporteerd. Hij kan ook een aantal meteoren uit de hemel oproepen, en een op duisternis gebaseerde versie van Dark Braven afvuren. Hij is veel sterker dan voorheen en bewijst dat hij een goede tegenstander is voor Terra. D-Link Zack wordt een D-Link voor Terra, Ventus, en Aqua na hun verschillende ontmoetingen. Tijdens de link met Zack, kunnen ze met een hogere snelheid krachtige stoten uitdelen en wave beams gebruiken om hun vijanden uit de weg de blazen. Herkomst Zack Fair verscheen als eerste in Final Fantasy VII, samen met vele anderen, als een minder belangrijk personage, nog erg belangrijk voor Cloud voordat hij werd weergegeven als een volwaardig personage in de prequel, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Met de Buster Sword die hij voor Cloud nog draagde, doelde hij om een held te worden en was Zack een eerzuchtig 1e klas lid van de elite groep troepen die bekend staan als SOLDIER, dat eigendom is door het energiebedrijf Shinra. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' weergeeft het verhaal van Zack. Toen hij de waarheid achter SOLDIER realiseerde, besloot Zack zich samen met Cloud Strife, die een van Zack's beste vrienden wordt, en zijn mentor, Angeal Hewley, de originele eigenaar van de Buster Sword, tegen Shinra te keren. Uiteindelijk sterft hij door het leger van Shinra, na een lange, uitputtende strijd. Wanneer Cloud ziet dat Zack voor Midgar ligt te sterven, geeft hij Cloud de Buster Sword met zijn laatste glimlach. Dan daalt er een witte veer uit de hemel die de geest van zijn mentor Angeal uitbeelt en Zack vraagt zich af of hij een echte held is geworden. Hij heeft ook een kleine rol gespeeld in de film ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, waar hij Cloud tijdens zijn gevecht met Sephiroth vertelt dat hij niet moet opgeven. Door de rest van de film zijn hij en Aerith niet rechtstreeks belangrijk, omdat Cloud nog steeds schuldgevoelens heeft voor hun dood. Daarna is hij samen met Aerith weer aan het einde van de film weer te zien in de kerk in de sloppen van Midgar. Trivia *Zack vraagt Aqua mee uit met de zin "How about one date?", dezelfde zin die hij gebruikt om Aerith mee uit te vragen in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. *Tijdens de aftiteling leunt Zack tegen de deur van de Coliseum, net zoals hij dat doet aan het einde van Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (en Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete). *Door Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''heen is te zien dat Zack continu squats doet, een bekende hobby van hem in ''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. *Sommige aanvallen van Zack zijn variatie's van DMW-limits die gebruikt worden in Crisis Core. Dit zijn Meteor Shots, Octaslash en Rush Assault. Hij gebruikt ook een variatie van Cloud's Braver Limit Break, die zeer sterk lijkt op de manier dat Zack de Jump Materia gebruikt in Crisis Core, en de Blade Beam Limit Break die Cloud gebruikt in Final Fantasy VII. *Zack's themalied in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is een snellere versie van Successor van Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, met meer blaasinstrumenten. Categorie:Final Fantasy Karakters Categorie:Olympus Coliseum Categorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Karakters Categorie:D-Links Categorie:Bondgenoten Categorie:Iemand